Crash Into Me
by naiveinsanity
Summary: This is what would happen if Erica had come back to Seattle at the same time Arizona had returned from Africa. Callie gets some difficult decisions that she has to face. AU. Callie
1. Hello to you too

A/N: So I am just about to finish my first semester up of college, and I have a seven week long Christmas vacation and a lot of shit has happened in the last semester so I figured that I would write this story to keep me concentrated on something. Bear with me I actually have a few chapters written out so I will be posting and writing a lot. I PROMISE! :) I know this story has a lot of Erica in the beginning, but it will shift its main focus back onto Callie and Arizona. Just read and review and feel free to comment on it good or bad I like the criticism. :) happy reading everyone!

Erica was just beginning to get started with her new life as chief of surgery at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital. After her abrupt departure from Seattle Grace she didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew that being a surgeon was something she couldn't walk away from very easily. There was without a doubt heart surgeons needed all around the country, but the jobs that were being offered to her weren't really something she considered to be noteworthy for her potential. She was even offered a lead cardiothoracic position at Johns Hopkins hospital, but unfortunately she knew that Preston Burke would be a colleague of hers and she quickly rejected that offer.

She had been out of the game for a year when she had heard through the grapevine that Seattle Grace and Mercy West had merged into one hospital, and had heard about the crazy shoot out that went on in the hospital a few months after that. She almost considered going back to Richard Webber for a job, but decided against that when she realized that Callie was now an attending. So she kept to herself in San Francisco and kept out of the lime light until she got a call from a person on the board of trustees at Seattle Presbyterian. They wanted Erica to be the new chief of surgery at a place where she once was an outstanding heart surgeon.

It took Erica a few days to even consider the position, but eventually she accepted the job and moved back to Seattle. When she got back to the city everything she had once known to be home was still there, but it was just so unfamiliar to her. It seemed that everything had changed, but still looked the same on the outside, like only the inside of everything had changed. Even after her first day of work when she went to Joe's bar she found it odd to see Cristina Yang behind the counter serving her the merlot she always ordered.

"Dr. Hahn, good to see you back in Seattle how's it going?" She was obviously a little drunk at this time.

"Yang, what the hell are you doing serving drinks?"

"I quit surgery,"

"Why?"

"It's a really long story."

"Well, it seems like I have a lot time so you might want to tell me."

"Does Callie know you're back in town?"

"No,"

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No,"

"I am then,"

"Please don't Yang." Cristina looked up and saw Callie and Mark walk in with Owen and Derek and Meredith.

"I don't have to unless you don't turn around."

"What?" Erica said as she swiveled around in her chair to see Callie with short hair that suited the orthopedic surgeon perfectly.

"Hahn?" Mark said stunned.

"Hey Sloan," Callie still hadn't said a word and the blonde didn't want to be the first one to speak so she waited. They had each been staring at each other wordless for over ten minutes before the others had decided that the women needed time alone to talk out their problems. After another ten minutes or so Callie got up the courage to leave the bar and call for a taxi.

Callie was waiting outside for her ride when Erica followed her out. She found Callie sitting on the curb crying and it took the blonde enough resistance to let Callie do what she needed to do. Despite Erica's extremely expensive outfit she eventually sat on the wet Seattle sidewalk with the ortho surgeon. After another long break without speaking Erica finally took out her car keys and jingled them into Callie's face.

"Let me take you home Cal, it's going to rain soon and I don't want you to get wet." Callie only nodded and allowed Erica to drive her car up and slowly help her in the front seat. After a while Erica had noticed that Callie had stopped driving and was watching where they were going. "I assume you haven't moved." Erica said calmly.

"No, but Cristina got married and she moved out."

"Married, Yang, wow! Who's the lucky guy?"

"Owen Hunt, you met him, reddish haired guy."

"Doctor?"

"Head of Trauma."

"I see,"

"I live with Mark now," Erica closed her eyes in frustration.

"I see," Callie laughed a little, she missed this Erica, the one that would listen to her whine and complain for hours on end without even making a single negative remark.

"After Arizona left I needed someone and Mark has always been there for me through every single bad break up and I figured he would be the best one to go to again."

Erica pulled into Callie's building and got out of the car to open the door for the ortho surgeon. It was still extremely awkward between them, but neither doctor tried to put out how they were exactly feeling which made it a lot easier to get along.

"You want to come up? Mark is going to be out drinking for a while so we could drink some wine and catch up if you'd like." Erica hesitated at this offer although it was very inviting she just wasn't sure if it was the right move.

"As much as I like you because you're calm and not going to punch me Cal, I just don't think it's a good idea right now." Callie sighed.

"I understand Erica."

"Thank you,"

"But can I ask you something?"

"Yeah,"

"Why are you back in Seattle? Word on the street was that you were out of commission in San Francisco." Erica laughed lightly.

"Yes I was, I haven't operated in a while."

"Why?"

"Too much going on in my mind to focus on surgery I guess, at least that's what, my shrink said."

"You've really changed Erica."

"So have you Cal, I really like the short hair on you."

"Thanks," there was still some more silence, but eventually Callie stepped toward the blonde. "You broke me Erica, but I found someone who picked up the pieces only to break me again. I don't really know what I'm going to do at this point."

"It's okay Cal, I'm going to be in Seattle for a while so if you ever need a friend just call okay?" Erica quickly wrote her new office number down on a sheet of paper, kissed Callie's cheek and got in her car and drove to her hotel.

REVIEW PLEASE! :)


	2. You're Not in Africa? WTF?

AN: So this is my finals week, but since you guys reviewed more than I expected I am going to give you a little treat early in the form of Ch.2 of this story :). I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL CHRISTMAS BREAK STARTS!

Something about making decisions, decisions that will ultimately change the course of one's life really scared Callie. She had this phone number of someone she once cared for very deeply, but had no idea what was to be expected, or what was to come of having said phone number. Arizona was gone in Africa helping sick children and she was okay with that, she had actually finally started to let go of the dream that Arizona would come back for her.

Here was Erica though, gone for two years without so much as a goodbye, but back again and making Callie question everything that she knew to be true all over again. She hated it, she hated Erica, but in a way she couldn't help but want to see the blonde heart surgeon again. She felt like this small hole that was in her heart was finally filled with something again.

It had been a few weeks since Erica had seen Callie, but she still hadn't heard from the orthopedic attending. Every day she checked her voicemail five extra times in hope of hearing from Callie while she had been away operating. She had even told her secretary to notify her if Callie called even if she was in the OR.

Callie was at home playing around trying to cook something for Mark before he got home. Her mind was still all over the place, but she just let it wander for once in her life. She wasn't trying to control everything she just let everything be for once. Quickly though, her mind went to the door as she heard someone knocking fiercely on it. She thought about Mark and laughed.

"Mark, did you forget your keys?" She said to the closed door right before she opened it. When she opened it though it wasn't Mark it was Arizona and she was immediately surprised. The blonde immediately began to speak without even so much as a hello.

"So picture this I'm in Africa and everything is great, and the people are so nice and the clinic is amazing. And I'm doing work that actually feels important like I can actually see that I am making a difference, but I'm crying like constantly, and this guy that I worked with at the clinic finally asked me what's wrong, and I say that I miss my girlfriend like I really miss her and he asks me if I want to go back if they can replace me and I open my mouth to say no but what comes out weirdly instead is yes and so they did and I came back." There is a long pause after Arizona's rant and Callie still is standing there stunned not knowing what to think. "You look really pretty," the blonde said, trying to ease the tension between the two. Callie still has no idea what to do, but she knows deep in her heart that there is no way that Arizona can get off this easily. She closed the door slowly on Arizona seeing the blonde mouth no to her. It broke Callie's heart to have to do that, but she needed to make sure Arizona knew how badly it hurt to be left in an airport.

Callie picked up the crappy piece of paper that Erica wrote her phone number down onto and dialed it immediately. It started ringing and Callie felt excited, but a little nervous as well.

"Erica Hahn here," she heard Erica say briskly.

"Hey, it's Callie." There was a shuffle and a few seconds of pause.

"Hi Cal, what's up?"

"Are you busy?" Erica looked at her watch it was late and she knew she needed to sleep before her transplant in the morning.

"Not really,"

"Good, want to meet up at the Gypsy Den and get some coffee and talk. I really need to talk to someone Erica."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem Cal,"

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Gypsy Den

A/N: So me and my best friend stayed up until 2am studying for those damn finals and we ACED THEM! :) I couldn't be happier with the way you guys reviewed, and the fact that I'm off for seven weeks. :) Oh and the Gypsy Den is a place me and my friends like to go so if any of you are ever in Southern California google it, because it's amazing (it's where I get a lot of inspiration for my writing). ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

XXXX

Callie and Erica had discovered the Gypsy Den on a pure whim of a day. They had just happened to be off and driving around trying to see what other parts of Seattle were like besides Seattle Grace Hospital. They were pretty familiar with that place along with Joe's bar, but they wanted to explore Seattle on the off chance that they would find something cool. So Callie was driving and Erica was in the front seat, and they spotted the Gypsy Den on the corner of two streets they had never been down before. Callie remembered her sister, Aria, saying something about this weird bohemian coffee shop down in Southern California where she was going to school. So Callie immediately stopped and coaxed Erica to go in there even though it looked a little weird, but they both went in anyways.

Driving to the Gypsy Den made Callie nervous. She thought about the times her and Erica would go there before they had work, or even ditch the hospital for a little while and live a life outside of being a doctor. There shared a lot of good memories at the Gypsy Den, it was no Starbucks, but the Gypsy Den really felt like home for the women. It was very bohemian with art all over the walls and all kinds of hippies went there to meet up with their hippie friends. At first Erica and Callie weren't sure if they would fit in at a place like the Gypsy Den, but they were very welcomed and respected by the other dwellers of such a place.

Erica knew the place that Callie was talking about immediately. Even though she had been gone for two years she still thought about Seattle and Callie all the time. There were times in those two years that she debated calling Callie and she even did once but she hung up after the second ring. She needed to make sure that Callie was able to move on, and her being around would definitely prevent that from happening. Walking out on Callie was the biggest mistake Erica had ever made, but she needed to live with that decision no matter how much it hurt her to do so.

Callie had gotten their first, because she suspected that Erica had forgotten to go, but two minutes later she saw Erica pull up and felt content to see the blonde remember the Gypsy Den. They nodded a hello to each other and sat at their old usual table.

"Thanks for coming Erica." Callie said

"No problem Cal," there was a long silence after that. Finally, Erica reached for Callie's hand but the brunette quickly retreated; she wasn't ready for physical contact with Erica yet. Erica ignored her gesture and quickly smiled. "What's wrong Cal, why did you call me?" Callie was relieved that Erica didn't make a fuss over her taking her hand away. "Arizona came back and showed up at my doorstep." Erica sat for a minute.

"Is Arizona the girlfriend after me?"

"Yes,"

"And where did she go?"

"She won the Carter Madison grant, and went to Africa. I was all ready to go with her and then, when we were in the airport she told me that I was ruining the grant for her and that she didn't want me to go because, well I don't really know why, but she got on the plane and left and now she's back and says she left because she missed me and was crying all the time."

"Well, then what's the problem Cal? She missed you and she came back for you isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but her leaving me just makes it like I cannot forgive her. Seeing her face at my door was amazing, but I cannot forgive her and I just slammed the door in her face."

"Maybe you need time to heal."

"A few weeks were definitely not long enough seeing as I slammed the door in her face."

"Have you ever wondered how she is feeling right now?"

"In what sense Erica,"

"Well, she won the Carter Madison grant which is an amazing accomplishment. I myself have never won it even though I have applied for it twice. Anyways, she got the most amazing opportunity a surgeon could ever have and she took it. She took it even though she knew she would have to lose you, the love of her life. Being there without you hurt her so much that she had to leave; she had to leave the most amazing opportunity ever to come back for you and you slammed a door in her face. Don't you think she is a little jaded right now?"

"I guess, but that's still no excuse to leave the love of your life dumbstruck in the middle of the airport only to see you go away to Africa for three years."

"Yes, but if you got an opportunity like that wouldn't you take it?"

"Depends,"

"On what? I would be all over that."

"That's where you and I had our major problems Erica."

"Yes, but this isn't about you and I Cal, it's about you and what is her name?"

"Arizona, Arizona Robbins." Erica started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Erica took a long sip of her coffee.

"I know her."

"What! How!"

"We did our residency together. She's brilliant but very weird."

"She's not weird."

"Callie, she rides around on roller shoes and is happy all of the time even when she's upset she's happy it's extremely strange."

"But, despite the happiness she's still really hot."

"Yes, hot she is."

"So what do I do?"

"I don't think I am the one you need to ask that question."

"Why not Erica?"

"Because I personally have a special interest in your decision."

"Why?"

"Because, if I had it my way you would never take crazy happy AZ back and get back together with me, but like I said I have a special interest so you need to ask a completely third party person with no partisan objective."

"Hmm like who?"

"Bailey? I know she loves to hear about the drama that goes on between the doctors and nurses at Seattle Grace." They both started laughing and continued to drink their coffees.

"Since when did you get so funny Erica?"

"I've been away from the intense game of surgery for a while so I've learned to relax I guess."

"Well, I like funny you. Hardcore you still scares me, I hated to admit it but you intimidated the hell out of me even during our relationship."

"Yeah, I tend to do that. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, that's just how you are."

"I guess."

They both sat there and talked for another two hours catching up on what they had been doing since Erica's sudden departure. Callie had finally felt happy, she was actually sitting with Erica at Gypsy Den and it was all feel like old times again. They had both shared some good times at Gypsy Den and to be back their talking like old friends was something both women really missed. Since the time Erica had left Callie would sometimes go to that shop and just sit remembering all of the good times they had had their. Now that Erica was back in Seattle though, Callie had a lot of difficult choices she was being faced with making. This frightened Callie more than anything else in her life.

XXXX

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Unexpected Friendship

A/N: Happy reading everyone! :)

Arizona did not know where to go once Callie had rejected her. She did not expect the orthopedic beauty to slam the door in her face; she expected Callie to take her back and be overjoyed that it wasn't three years they had to wait before they could see each other. In the back of her mind though, Arizona knew that Callie would not forgive her for the humiliation in the middle of the airport. What would happen next with them Arizona had no idea, all she knew was that she had left Africa and now she was back in Seattle trying to win back the woman of her dreams.

Her driving brought her to a place she had not expected to drive to, but it was automatic for her like something she couldn't control. She hadn't been to her sister's apartment in quite some time. They had a bit of a falling out when Arizona and Callie were moving to Africa. Norah, Arizona's younger sister, didn't think it was right for Arizona to force Callie to choose between Africa and their relationship, and they got into a huge fight without speaking about it.

Arizona didn't know how Norah would feel having her show up back in Seattle. Knowing Norah, Arizona would guess that she would rub this in her sister's face for as long as she was breathing. Arizona took one breath and knocked on Norah's door. She knew her sister was up because she could hear the soft sound of Norah's yoga playlist coming through the walls. Norah opened the door to see her sister looking weary and red eyed from crying for quite some time. There were no hello's exchanged, but Norah allowed her sister to come in and went immediately to her cupboard for the doughnuts. Just like Arizona, Norah had a doughnut habit.

Arizona began to eat her comfort out into a maple bar. Norah only watched over the rims over her glasses. Three doughnuts later Norah finally spoke.

"Enough," she reached for her sister's hand when she saw Arizona going for her fourth doughnut. "You're gonna get fat AZ."

"So what," she said.

"What happened? Why are you back?"

"You were right Norah,"

"As always,"

"It's not funny, I missed Calliope and I came back for her."

"So then why are you crying?"

"She slammed the door in my face."

"What did you expect would happen AZ, you forced her to make a huge life changing decision she didn't really want to make, and then when you realized she didn't want to make it, you dumped her flat on her ass in an airport."

"Norah, I know she loves me."

"Do you?"

"Yes,"

"If you're so sure then why are you here? Why aren't you trying to make her see that you guys are meant to be together?"

"I'm not sure," Norah walked over to her linen closet, and took out some extra pajamas for her sister to sleep in.

"Take these, sleep here, and go to work tomorrow and talk to Calliope okay?" Arizona smiled for the first time since seeing Norah.

"I love you Nor," they hugged and each went into their respective bedrooms for the night.

XXXXX

The next day Arizona had back to back surgeries with Stark, who she thought was a total douche, and Alex Karev, her favorite resident. She was completely off her game, and if it wasn't for Alex one the patients, a ten year old girl, would probably need another surgery or two. After the surgeries she was exhausted. She just needed a place to lie down and catch her breath. She hadn't operated in a while, and she was not feeling up to doing two surgeries in a row with barely any time to breathe in between.

Arizona found herself in an on call room, finally alone for once only to be interrupted with her thoughts by Alex Karev.

"Thank god you're back Robbins, I was dying with Stark." Arizona was a little shocked to see him, but she felt glad that it wasn't Callie or Mark.

"He seems like a real unpleasant person."

"He is,"

"Well, I'm back now Karev, and you're still my favorite."

"Good, so I won't have to deal with that ass for a while."

"Not while I'm around."

"Robbins, why are you back so early? Weren't you supposed to be gone for three years or something?" Arizona sighed and tears came out of her eyes. Alex just stood there looking dumbfounded; he really had no idea what to do when woman cried in front of him. He walked over to her and put his arm around her. In actuality, he was really happy she was back. He missed her terribly and they had become really close before she left so he was happy to see her, except when she cried.

Arizona was surprised that Alex was being there for her, but she knew that they had become close before she went to Africa so she was glad it was him. She needed someone, and the fact that it was Alex Karev helped her realize how good it was to have a friend like him.

"Arizona, what happened?" He finally said. She was surprised to hear him call her by her first name.

"I missed her and that's why I came back, but when I went to see her she slammed the door in my face."

"Ouch,"

"Now I cannot stop crying."

"Torres was messed up when you left, you know that right?"

"I think so,"

"She loves you Robbins, you just hurt her. She's a strong woman and when someone hurts her like that she doesn't really know how to handle it. She was cheated on by O'Malley, she was left in a parking lot by Hahn, and now she was left in an airport by you, the person she loved the most out of all three. Doesn't she have a little right to be upset?"

"Yes, but I came back for her."

"I know that, but you did hurt her and she needs time to heal."

"What am I supposed to do while she's healing Alex?"

"Get a drink with me. We'll drink until you can't feel the pain anymore." Arizona's smile perked up.

"Promise not to look at my boobs?" He chuckled.

"You have nice boob, I just don't think my drunk self will be able to resist taking a peek."

"Fine, as long as you make it descret and don't try to hit on me while we're drunk. I am still a lesbian remember?"

"God lesbians are hot though."

"You pervert." She slapped his arm lightly.

"So come on Robbins, are we drinking or not?"

"I guess!" He picked her up off the bunk and they walked out of the on call room. Callie was standing by the closest nurse's station and saw them. The green eyed monster came out in her, and she was torn between jealousy and apathy. Callie knew that Alex and Arizona were becoming closer, but she never expected them to hang out outside of the hospital. After debating with herself for a while, Callie decided that apathy was the emotion she was going to take. She decided then and there that she didn't give a fuck what Arizona did. They were over, and that's the stand Callie was going to take from then on.

REVIEW PLEASE! :)


	5. Liquid Courage

A/N: Besides Callie and Arizona Alex Karev and April Kepner are the most underdeveloped couple in the show, and I REALLY like them together so that's why I am adding them in. Plus, April is one of my favorite characters in the show. :)

XXXXXXX

Alex and Arizona were dancing while Callie stood in the back of Joe's with Erica mingling with some colleagues and drinking her tequila like it was water. April Kepner stood at the back of the bar with Meredith, Lexie and Jackson. All were wondering why Alex had ditched their game of darts to dance with Arizona Robbins, yes she was gorgeous, but she was a lesbian so he had no chance. April felt a little jealous, even though Alex had fucked her up with being a virgin and all she couldn't help but hope that he would come back.

"Kepner keeps staring at us." Arizona said to him.

"So is Torres." Arizona rolled her eyes at him, and took his hand to twirl her.

"I wish she wasn't here, especially with Hahn that's kind of a slap in the face to me."

"Wait Hahn who?"

"Erica Hahn, cardiothoracic surgeon of the century."

"She's back?"

"Looks like it to me." Arizona pointed to where Callie and Erica were standing talking to Mark and Owen.

"Wow, Altman is gonna be jobless soon if she's back."

"Hey! I heard that Karev." Teddy was standing behind them with her drink in one hand.

"Sorry."

"She doesn't work at Seattle Grace if you must know. Erica is an old colleague of mine, and she told me she was coming back out here to be the chief of surgery at Seattle Pres."

"Wow that's cool."

"So no getting rid of me yet Karev."

"Damn!" he winked at the cardiothoracic surgeon and walked toward April who was standing alone by the bar. Teddy looked at Arizona who was in the process of drinking her fourth cocktail.

"Since when are you friends with Karev?"

"He's always on my service and we have always gotten along, except in the beginning, but we learned to like each other."

"I can see that. Have you talked to her yet?"

"Calliope?" Teddy nodded, as they made their way toward an open table. "I haven't seen her since the door incident."

"Now is a good time, she's walking over here with Erica." Arizona turned around and Teddy was in fact right, Callie and Erica were heading over to their table.

"Since when do young resident meat interest you AZ?" Erica said as she sat down next to the blonde peds surgeon.

"Hi Erica."

"You look good Arizona."

"Thank you,"

"Hey Teddy," Callie said

"Hi,"

"It's been a while since I've been here, and since when is Yang a bartender?" Erica asked.

"It's a long story." Teddy answered

"Well, tell me on the way to the bar, because I'm out of wine and would definitely like some more." Both heart surgeons got up after Teddy nodded, this was done on purpose to get Callie and Arizona to talk. Hopefully, the short-haired brunette wouldn't walk away like Erica had mentioned to Teddy earlier.

XXXXXX

Alex couldn't help but notice how beautiful April was. She was everything he tried to avoid in a girl when he was growing up, but now that he was older and more established he knew that a good girl like April was exactly what he needed. He loved her intensity, her focus, her drive, he loved all that about her and so much more, that he was a little shocked at fast his emotions were going. He really felt bad for the way things turned out with them, that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be the guy she would fall in love with and have her first time with. He wanted to be the one for her, because he could tell that if she gave him a chance she was going to be the one for him.

"April, hey." She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Alex?"

"I never got to apologize for how everything happened."

"You had plenty of chances to apologize."

"With Avery looking over my shoulder every time I tried to go near you I didn't have the chance."

"Whatever," he sighed and took a swig of his beer. She picked up her rum and coke and took a drink too. He reached out for her hand, and she backed up but not far enough to be out of his reach.

"April listen to me. I'm so sorry, I know I messed up really bad, but please I just want you to know I'm sorry. I'm not like that, okay I kind of am, but with you it's different."

"How is it different, because I'm not like the stupid nurse skanks you fuck in the hospital whenever you get the chance?"

"Because you're different April, you're my exact opposite. You're sweet and nice, you smile all the time, your childhood was stable, you're brilliant, and you're beautiful. You're everything I'm not Kepner which is why I want this second chance. I want to prove to you that I can be the man you want me to be." April was taken aback by this. She never expected Alex Karev to basically grovel at her feet for forgiveness, she never expected anyone to do that.

"Alex, it's not that easy. You ruined sex for me."

"That was just me having a really bad couple of days."

"Yeah, well what happens when you have more of those down the road? What you don't understand Alex is that I am a virgin and I have had great expectations for my first time and you shattered all my expectations by doing what you did."

"I know April and I'm sorry." She took another drink out of her glass.

"Can you promise me something?" He nodded, "You have to promise to have patience with me. I am going to want to have sex with you; I am just nowhere near ready now okay?"

"I will wait and I won't force you to do anything you don't want to okay?"

"Thank you," he intertwined their fingers and smiled.

"Ready to go home?" she laughed and took his keys.

"I'm driving." He kissed her lightly and allowed her to walk out to the car with the keys. Alex saw that Arizona was watching him and April, he tipped his glass toward her and smiled. She nodded back to him and he left the bar in search of his car and girlfriend.

XXXXX

A/N: I know I didn't put Callie and Arizona's first talk since she came back in this chapter, but that is because I want to make it absolutely perfect and perfection takes time. Plus, it will be a whole chapter and I felt like it would've been rushed if I put it in this chapter….you understand I hope. REVIEW PLEASE! :)


	6. Going Places Together

A/N: This was supposed to be updated on Christmas as a present to all of you guys who have been reading and reviewing diligently, but I forgot so MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS! I hope everyone got what they wanted from Santa this year ;)

XXXXXX

Neither Arizona nor Callie moved from their positions across from one another. There were long pauses and silences that felt very tangible. Each woman knew that their problems needed to be worked out, but neither of them was inclined to make the first move as to suggest where would be a more suitable place to talk. Finally after some debating in her head Callie reached for Arizona's hand.

"I love you," she said quietly, just barely audible enough for Arizona.

"Calliope, I'm so sorry."

"Let's go somewhere quieter to talk." Arizona nodded and they both exited the bar and began walking down the scenic streets of Seattle. "Arizona, why did you come back?"

"Because I love you Calliope; I cannot stand another day without you."

"You knew I didn't want to go, but I would've done it for you. I would've gone anywhere and done anything for you, for us to stay together, I would've done anything."

"I know Calliope."

"I just don't know what to feel right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you so much it hurts my heart, but at the same time I hate you so much for leaving me. You made me think that you were going to be gone for three years; do you know how that felt?"

"Yes I do, I experienced that feeling as well."

"I don't know how to live my life without you."

"Neither do I Calliope."

"But I don't know how to go on with you now. Where are we going?"

"I have no idea, but why do you need to know now?"

"I need an answer now."

"I don't have one for you Calliope, I'm sorry."

"Arizona, I just don't know how to forgive you."

"I see,"

"But I love you and I know that I cannot be a whole person without you being here with me."

"I'll do anything for you babe, I love you so much. Being in Africa made me see that having a life without you is the most miserable thing I can endure." They sat down on the bench they sometimes ate lunch at if it was a nice day out.

"Do you see us going somewhere Arizona?" the blonde sighed.

"I see us together forever Calliope. I see us living in a big house with a few tiny humans running around, and I also see us being amazing surgeons and have outstanding careers. I see us having it all."

"I love you Arizona." Callie moved closer to the blonde who put her arm around the orthopedic surgeon. She kissed Callie's forehead.

"I love you too, Calliope."

XXXXXX

REVIEW PLEASE! :)


End file.
